Because liquid crystal displays have the merits of being thin, light in weight, and drivable by a low voltage, they are extensively employed in various electronic devices.
Referring to FIG. 5, a typical liquid crystal panel 10 has a first substrate 11, a second substrate 12 opposite to the first substrate 11, a sealant 14 formed at a peripheral region of the liquid crystal panel 10 between the first and second substrates 11, 12, a liquid crystal layer 13 contained in a space defined by the first and second substrates 11, 12 and the sealant 14. The sealant 14 is used to adhere the first and the second substrates 11, 12, and surround and airproof the liquid crystal layer 13.
The sealant 14 contains a plurality of spacers 15, which are used to support the first and second substrates 11, 12 and thereby keep the distance (cell gap) between the first and second substrates 11, 12 uniform. The spacers 15 are incompressible rod spacers, which have a columnar configuration. A length of each spacer 15 is in the range from 10 to 100 micrometers, and a diameter of the spacer 15 is in the range from 2 to 10 micrometers.
However, an inner surface of one of the first and second substrates 11, 12 is formed with a plurality of wires, such as data lines or gate lines. Thus, the inner surface of the first substrate 11 or the second substrate 12 is uneven. When the first and second substrates 11, 12 are attached together, the sealant 14 may not be able to attain a uniform cell gap between the first and second substrates 11, 12, due to the uneven inner surface and the rigidity (lack of flexibility) of the spacers 15. Thus the liquid crystal layer 13 has different thicknesses over a whole expanse of the liquid crystal panel 10, and the display quality of the liquid crystal panel 10 may be inconsistent or otherwise impaired.
What is needed, therefore, is a liquid crystal display that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.